A Different Take
by Mrs.Hunnam
Summary: A sister fic. Shane Potter has been in love with her God father since before she can remember. Now that he is back from the Vail, will she be able to tell him how she really feels? What if he just so happened to love her too? set after books/movies
1. Chapter 1

Story: A Different Take Author: rogan4life Rating: M for future chapters. Summery: A sister fic. Shane Potter has been in love with her God father since before she can rememeber. Now that he is back from the Vail, will she be able to tell him how she really feels? What if he just so happened to love her too?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I would love to own Sirius Black. I do own Shane though, she is my creation.

A faint pop sounded from the kitchen fire place of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A beautiful young witch with blond and black hair appeared and stepped out of the large fireplace.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." She said with a distinct American accent.

"It's fine, love." A plump woman said from the stove. The young witch took an empty seat next to a handsome black haired wizard.

"We haven't even started the meeting yet, Shane." The black haired wizard whispered in her ear.

"Who are we waiting on?"

"Tonks and Severus, the rest of the order is scattered around the house." The plump moan replied.

"Sirius. Are you going to finish telling us about the girl that you shagged last night?" Shane's little brother, Harry, asked their god father. Shane looked over at the black haired man. The Sirius Black. Ex-con, playboy, and the only person to ever return from the Vail. Shane heard Molly give a frustrated huff from the front of the stove. Molly always hated when Sirius told Harry and Ron about his exploits.

So that's where he was last night. Shane thought as she continued to stare at Sirius. She had been in love with Sirius since before she could remember. She did remember that her parents had still been alive, she she had first had a crush on him. She tried not to listen as Sirius retold the guys about his exploit.

Shen glanced up from her coffee to see her best friend Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin, Hermione's boyfriend and Sirius' best friend, walk into the kitchen. She smiled at Hermione and motioned for her to sit next to her. Hermione sat down next to Shane and leaned closer.

"So where is everybody?" Hermione asked trying not to notice Ron starring daggers at her. Lupin sat down next to Hermione with a smile. Ron huffed and pushed away from the table, knocking Shane's coffee over in the process. Coffee went all over Shane soaking her white T-shirt so that her bra was able to be seen.

"Well, at least one of you has a nice rack." He replied snidely. Everybody stopped talking as stared at Ron. They all knew that he didn't like that Hermione was dating Lupin. He thought that just because Hermione wasn't with him didn't mean she could be with Lupin.

Sirius shot up from his seat before anybody could react. he grabbed the front of Ron's shirt. "Tell her you are sorry." He growled out between his teeth. Shane didn't know what to do, she placed her hand on Sirius' arm.

"Let him go. He's not worth it." She told him glaring at Ron. She wanted to smile at the look of fear on Ron's face. The fear on Ron's face quickly turned to rage at Shane's words.

"Fuck you," he managed to wheeze out.

Despite Shane's hand on his arm, Sirius wouldn't let Ron talk to Shane like that. He drew back his hand and punched Ron in the nose instantly breaking it.

The kitchen was instantly quite. Remus and Shane were busy trying to get Sirius' hands off of Ron.

"Sirius, please. Let him go." Shane begged. She said the last thing she could think of. "For me?" Sirius turned his head and looked at her then dropped Ron on the floor.

"Don't ever look at her, or talk to her again." He snarled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That wasn't very smart Ronald." Shane heard Molly scold her youngest son, as she followed Sirius out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Store: **A Different Take

** Author:** rogan4life

**Rating:** M for future chapters.

**Summery:** A sister fic. Shane Potter has been in love with her God father since before she can rememeber. Now that he is back from the Vail, will she be able to tell him how she really feels? What if he just so happened to love her too?

**A/N: **Sorry for such the long wait. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, though I would love to own Sirius Black. I do own Shane though, she is my creation.

Shane was hoping that Sirius had calmed down by the time she found him in the library. She silently closed the old oak door behind her.

"Sirius?" She asked tentatively.

Sirius wasn't that surprised that Shane had followed him. She always seemed to be the one checking up on him. Ever since Moony hooked up with Hermione, that is. He turned his head and looked at her. She hadn't changed out of her wet coffee stained tee shirt, and he could still see her bra. He had been lying to everyone since he had come back from the Vail. He loved Shane, but more then he should love a godchild. He was in love with her, and he was afraid that if he said anything she would hate him. Sirius shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Shane.

"I know you are probably gonna yell at me, love, but don't. That Prat deserved that after what he said about you," He said looking into her eyes. "And Hermione." He added as an afterthought. Shane sighed and squatted down in front of the man she loved. She placed her hands on his legs on top of his own.

"Sirius, I am not going to yell at you. Sure I am upset with you." He went to interrupt her. "I am mad at you because you punched him before I got to." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I always know that with you around, nobody will mess with me."

Sirius smiled down at Shane and placed his hand on the side of her face. Shane had to keep herself from leaning more into his palm. Sirius ran one of his thumbs over her high cheek bones. "I would never let anybody hurt you." He said with such conviction that it brought tears to Shane's eyes. She leaned in toward Sirius, she had planned on kissing him on his cheek, but he moved his head at the last second and her lips landed on his. Shane froze and quickly pulled away.

"I am so sorry." She rushed, getting up and stepping back. This was the last thing she wanted, okay well, not the last thing, but she didn't want Sirius to be mad at her. Sirius followed her as she stood up.

"Sha," He didn't say he was sorry, that thought struck Shane.

"You're not mad or disgusted?" She whispered. She wasn't going to let herself think that he actually felt something for her other than just being her Godfather.

Sirius stared at her in awe. How could she think that he would be disgusted with her? Any part of her, let alone her lips, lips that he had dreamed about more times then he would like to admit. Sirius stepped toward her again and grabbed her face bringing it back to his. He crushed his lips against hers. Shane barely suppressed a moan of pleasure. Sirius ran his tongue along the seam of Shane's lips asking her for permission to enter her mouth, which Shane granted with a sigh.

Shane couldn't believe what was happening, as she wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and ran her hands through his long jet black hair. She was kissing and being kissed by the one man she had loved her entire life. She pushed the thought that she was kissing her Godfather out of her mind, and threw herself into the kiss. The pair was so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear the knock on the door, or the door itself opening after a few seconds. They didn't even notice anything until a throat was cleared rather loudly right behind Sirius's back.

Shane's eyes popped open mid kiss, only to see Remus and Hermione standing behind them with matching smiles on their faces. She pulled away from Sirius slowly, causing him to groan in frustration. When he shot her a questioning look, she nodded behind him. As he turned a glare fell into place on his face.

"Mooney, mate, somebody better be dead." He growled as he slipped an arm around Shane and pulled her to him. There was no reason to try and act that Remus and Hermione hadn't seen the pair kissing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Pads, but we came to check on the two of you. I guess that you two were fine though." Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Ya think?" Shane whispered into Sirius's neck after she burrowed closer to him. "Did Ron leave yet?" She asked looking up at the duo from where her head was on Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes, him and Molly both. I think she is going to box him one good." Hermione said, she pointed to Shane then. "Are you going to stay like that all day?"

Shane looked at Hermione like she had grown two heads until she remembered that her shirt was see through thanks to the coffee Ron had spilled on her. She rushed around to press herself against Sirius's back, trying to hide herself from Remus's view. Shane knew that Remus wouldn't look twice at her since he was with Hermione but she still felt as if she shouldn't be around another male looking like she did. She smacked Sirius in the arm as she heard him chuckle lightly at her mad dash to hide herself.

"You think it's so funny, why don't you just give me the shirt off your back." She had meant it as a joke but before she knew it, Sirius had his shirt off and draped around Shane's shoulders.

Shane took a deep breath as she looked over Sirius's naked chest. She looked up to find three different sets of eyes smirking at her. "You all can just shut the hell up." She said with a small frown on your face.

"Awe, love, we are just kidding." He said drawing her into another kiss.

"Uh, guys? I know this is all new and all, but unless you want Harry to know you might want to stop." Hermione said as she tapped Shane on the shoulder.

The pair drew apart from each other, both with matching smiles on their faces, and just in time too as Harry rounded the corner.

"Sirius, mate, where is your shirt?" He asked one eyebrow rising almost into his shaggy black hair.

"He gave it to me." Shane spoke up as she looked over Sirius's shoulder. "Mine is kind of ruined." She held up the coffee stained shirt, showing proof.

"Hey, Sha, I'm sorry about Ron." Harry said looking to his older sister.

"Harry, it's not your job to watch out and apologize for Ron's dumbass behavior." Shane said with a smile as she walked over to Harry and pulling him into a hug. "But thank you for saying you are sorry." She said ruffling his hair as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face. For the crappy way the day started it was really starting to look up.


End file.
